


Call Me Daiki

by exuberant_imperfection, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberant_imperfection/pseuds/exuberant_imperfection, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four year journey of Aomine trying to get Kuroko to call him Daiki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Daiki

“Hey, Tetsu… why don’t you call me Daiki?” Aomine asked randomly one day over dinner at Maji Burger.

“Because I call you Aomine-kun,” Kuroko said simply around the straw of his vanilla shake.

“Yeah, but… we’re dating now,” Aomine explained. “So, you should probably use my first name, right? I mean, I’ve called you Tetsu since the day we met!”

“Yes, that was a bit rude of you to do, wasn’t it?” Kuroko replied, stealing one of Aomine’s fries.

Aomine rolled his eyes. “Well it’s not like you did anything to stop me, so I assume you didn’t mind.”

“I didn’t, but several people asked me if we were dating in middle school because of it,” Kuroko told him passively, deciding that he was a bit more hungry than usual and just taking Aomine’s fries.

“Oi,” Aomine objected, taking a handful of his fries back. “If you’re so hungry, take a burger.” He slid one across the table. “Also, I mean, they were kinda right about us dating. There was just a bit of a delay.” He grinned.

Kuroko eyed the burger and pushed it back towards Aomine since he already had most of his fries. “That was four years ago, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko replied.

“...Daiki,” Aomine corrected, taking the burger back and unwrapping it to eat it himself.

“Aomine-kun.”

“Daiki.”

“Aomine-kun.”

“Daiki.”

“Aomine-kun, we are not five. Despite the fact that you seem to act like a five-year-old most of the time,” Kuroko said flatly.

“I’ll stop if you call me Daiki,” Aomine said, practically pouting.

“I’m going home,” Kuroko decided, getting up and taking the fries and milkshake with him.

“Wait, no, Tetsu—” Aomine reached out towards him. “Come baaaaack,” he whined.

“No thank you,” Kuroko said over his shoulder, and exited the Maji Burger.

* * *

A few months later, Aomine was playing one-on-one with Tetsu on a street court. Tetsu had the ball, and was trying to find an opening to drive past him, but it was taking a while. So eventually, Aomine smirked and said, “Hey… if you call me Daiki, I’ll let you pass me.”

Kuroko’s eyes sparked with irritation at that, and his ignite pass kai might have gone a little too close for comfort to Aomine’s head before he dived around him to retrieve it and shot the ball. It missed, but it was the principal of the matter. “I don’t need you to let me do anything. I do not want you holding back against me, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine unconsciously took a step back. “Uh… how about… if you call me Daiki, I’ll… totally go all out and kick your ass?” he tried.

“You think you can ‘kick my ass’?” Kuroko asked, now sounding a bit offended.

It was times like this when Aomine wished he could physically stick his foot in his mouth. But he couldn’t. So unfortunately, stupid things continued coming out. “Pfft, yeah, of course I can. Gimme the ball and I’ll show you,” he said with a challenging smirk, holding his hands out.

Kuroko did not give Aomine the ball, because he was not planning on letting him win this game. “First to five points,” he declared right before he used his phantom shot to make the first point.

“Oi, that’s cheating!” Aomine complained, running to catch the rebound and dribbling down the court with the ball. He never made it past the half-court line though--before he even realized it, the ball had disappeared from his hands, and he heard the sound of Tetsu dribbling back towards his hoop. “Shit!” he swore as he ran in vain to try to defend, only to watch helplessly as Tetsu sank another shot.

Something about the especially aggressive way Tetsu was playing suddenly reminded Aomine of that one time he’d met Hanamiya in the bathroom at the Winter Cup, and told him with complete certainty that he was going to lose against Seirin. _“Because you made Tetsu mad,”_ he’d said. And now, seeing the angry look in Tetsu’s eyes, Aomine realized with a sinking feeling that he was doomed.

Several times Kuroko used misdirection to steal the ball from Aomine, and had to use a lot of his vanishing drive to get around him. In the end he won 5-3, and was absolutely exhausted. He laid down in the middle of the court, breathing heavily, and covered in an uncomfortable amount of sweat. “Aomine-kun, will you bring me my water bottle?”

Still in shock at his loss, Aomine silently complied, grabbing both of their water bottles, and walking over to hand Tetsu his. After they’d both drank quietly for a minute, Aomine held out a hand to help Tetsu to his feet. “...Good game,” he muttered, only a little reluctantly.

Kuroko was still too tired to even consider the idea of getting up, so he shook the offered hand and then dropped his arm back to the ground. “You too,” he replied, closing his eyes against the sun.

Aomine looked down at his adorably helpless boyfriend, and then had an idea. “C’mere. I’ll carry you home so you can rest… if you call me Daiki.” He didn’t get a reply—not even a glare—and so he kneeled down, and noticed Tetsu had fallen asleep. He sighed. “Guess I’m carrying you home anyway…”

Kuroko woke up a while later in his bed and noticed Aomine was sitting next to him on the bed, using his laptop. “I actually beat you at one-on-one, right? That wasn’t a dream?” Kuroko mumbled sleepily.

Aomine looked over and smiled, ruffling Tetsu’s hair. “Yeah. You really beat me.” He paused. “...This time.”

Kuroko nodded and went back to sleep with a tiny smile on his face.

* * *

Aomine ordered Tetsu’s milkshake for him, as usual, and when it was ready, the person behind the counter handed it to him instead of Tetsu… as usual. This time, though, Aomine realized the power that this gave him, and planned to use it. Holding the milkshake just above Tetsu’s reach, he said, “Call me Daiki.”

“Aomine-kun, give me my milkshake,” Kuroko said, not bothering to try and reach it because he knew he couldn’t and would end up just looking stupid if he tried.

“Not until you call me Daiki.”

Kuroko stared up at him for a moment before he let his face go blank. “I do not think I wish to date a tall person any longer. I am going to go call Akashi-kun,” he decided and pulled out his phone.

Aomine was not expecting that. He panicked. “What? No, stop that!” he exclaimed, snatching Tetsu’s phone out of his hand and holding that up with the milkshake above Tetsu’s head.

“Aomine-kun, I want my phone back,” Kuroko protested.

“Daiki,” Aomine corrected firmly.

Kuroko grabbed Aomine’s phone from out of his pocket and glanced at the new picture of them that was set as Aomine’s lock screen. (It seemed to be a different picture of the two of them every time Kuroko needed his phone for something.) He quickly entered the passcode and started looking for Akashi’s contact, ‘Fucking Scissors Man’, as if he was actually going to call him.

“Oi!” Aomine objected, but he couldn’t do much as both of his hands were full at the moment.

“Yes, _Aomine-kun?_ ” Kuroko looked up at him innocently.

“Come on, Tetsu…” Aomine was practically begging. “If… if I just give you the damn milkshake, and your phone, will you call me Daiki?”

“No,” Kuroko said flatly, finding the contact and pulling it up. He made sure that Aomine could see the phone screen as he positioned his finger over the call button.

“Alright, alright, al _right!”_ Aomine said as his fear of Akashi finally won out over his determination to win this particular battle. He handed the milkshake to Tetsu and then grabbed his phone and backed out of Akashi’s contact page. He kept Tetsu’s phone as well, just in case.

Kuroko happily sipped his milkshake before looking up at Aomine. “I wasn’t actually going to call him. I love you, after all. Your height isn’t _that_ irritating,” he said simply, before he started to walk towards the street ball court they were planning to go to.

Any annoyance Aomine might have had at Tetsu’s refusal melted away, and his heart skipped a beat. They… hadn’t said that to each other before. “You—you… I… uh…”  He tried starting a sentence several times before giving up on it. Instead, he ran up to Tetsu with a big, dumb grin, scooped him up into his arms, and kissed him. And then finally found the ability to string a sentence together. “I love you, too.”

Kuroko let out a startled yelp when he was lifted, very suddenly, off the ground, but then laughed and smiled back at Aomine. “Good to know,” he said, leaning forward and pecking him on the cheek.

Aomine forgot to bug him to call him Daiki for the next several weeks, as he was quite preoccupied with getting used to hearing and saying those words every day.

* * *

About a month later Akashi was able to visit Tokyo for the weekend, and was getting a bit irritated with Aomine constantly giving him the side-eye. And then he noticed that the look was aimed between himself and Kuroko, and understood what was happening. He barely repressed a smirk as he decided to mess with Aomine a little.

Akashi casually threw his arm around Kuroko’s shoulders and smiled as he looked him in the eye. “It’s so good to see you again, Tetsuya.” There was a pause, and then as an after thought, “And Daiki too, I suppose.”

Kuroko caught on very quickly to what Akashi was doing, and so he smiled back at him, deciding to go along with it for the sake of entertainment. “It’s very good to see you as well, Sei-kun,” he said, not breaking the prolonged eye contact.

Aomine had already been glaring, but then… _then_ Tetsu called Akashi by his first name. A cute nickname of his first name, even. He gaped for a moment as he processed the fact that _yes that really just happened_ , and then felt like he wanted to scream in frustration. ...No, he _did_ scream in frustration. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME???”

Akashi looked over, acting as if he was just remembering that Aomine was there. “Do you mind? You’re interrupting.”

“YOU’RE DAMN RIGHT I AM,” Aomine shouted as he grabbed Tetsu’s hand and dragged him away from Akashi. “It was _great_ seeing you, have a nice trip back to Kyoto,” he growled, turning to leave, still holding Tetsu’s hand.

Kuroko could no longer keep a straight face and started giggling into the hand that Aomine wasn’t holding, while Akashi finally let his amusement show on his face.

Aomine looked back and forth between Tetsu and Akashi, confused for a moment, before he realized they were just fucking with him and facepalmed. “I hate you both. So much.”

“But you just said this morning that you love me,” Kuroko said, batting his eyelashes at Aomine.

“How dare you declare love to Tetsuya in my presence?” Akashi added, not even trying to hide his smirk.

“I—I’ll declare my love for Tetsu all I want, and you—you can’t stop me!” Aomine spluttered angrily, flushing.

Now both of them were laughing at Aomine.

Aomine tried to storm off again, still holding Tetsu’s hand.

“Aomine-kun, you’re hurting my hand,” Kuroko complained as he stumbled a bit to keep up with Aomine’s long strides.

“Goodbye Daiki. Bye Tetsuya. It was nice seeing you again,” Akashi called after them.

 _OH YEAH._ That was another thing. “See, Tetsu??? Even _Akashi_ calls me Daiki, and he doesn’t even _like_ me!”

“He likes you,” Kuroko protested, starting to try and pull his hand free since it seemed that Aomine wasn’t paying attention to him when he said that he was holding it too tight. “Just not very much.”

Aomine ignored him. “ _And_ , you called him _‘Sei-kun’!_ For the sake of fucking with me! And you won’t even call me Daiki _once_ , for any reason! Not even to humor me!”

“Would you have preferred I call him Seijuurou for the sake of messing with you?” Kuroko asked, resigning himself to the fact that his hand was going to hurt like a bitch when Aomine finally decided to let go of him.

“Ye—I mean, _no_ , no that’s _not_ what I was trying to say,” Aomine exclaimed. “And you just—you just did it again! You said his name _again!_ What the—” His sentence devolved into a loud, frustrated sigh.

“I don’t see what the problem is, Dai—” There was an exaggerated pause. “Aomine-kun.”

Aomine’s heart stopped for a moment—and then sank as Tetsu called him Aomine-kun yet again. At this point, he was very much ready to give up for the day. He just sort of bowed his head, resting it on Tetsu’s shoulder, and muttered. “Why. Why, Tetsu?”

“Why what, _Aomine-kun?_ ”

“Why do you _hate me?_ ”

“I don’t. I love you,” Kuroko said simply, running the fingers of his free hand through Aomine’s hair.

Aomine made a frustrated whining sound, then sighed. “I love you, too. Jerk.” And then he stood up straight again and released Tetsu’s hand.

Kuroko rubbed his newly freed hand, cradling it to his chest with a quietly mumbled “Ow” as he tried to get circulation flowing through it again.

“Eheh. Oops. Sorry, Tetsu,” Aomine said sheepishly, then grinned. “Want me to kiss it better?”

“Not particularly since you’re the one who hurt it in the first place.”

Aomine pouted. “I said ‘sorry’.”

“I’m aware.”

Aomine just stared, not particularly sure how to respond. Then he caught sight of Akashi, having forgotten he was there for a minute. Aomine narrowed his eyes at him. “This is all _your_ fault.”

“I’m not the one who continued to tightly hold his hand after he told you that you were hurting him.” Akashi had been silently watching the show, but spoke up to defend himself when Aomine talked directly to him.

Aomine just crossed his arms and looked away. “Whatever.”

* * *

Several months later, they were well into their first semester of college and Aomine was living in a small apartment with Tetsu near their university. One of Aomine’s favorite things about living together, without their parents, was that they could be as intimate as they wanted, wherever and whenever they wanted.

...Which was how their cute, cuddly movie night had ended up with them making out on the couch, Aomine lying on top of Tetsu with a hand down his pants. Aomine enjoyed having Tetsu at his mercy like this—he made all sorts of amazing noises and faces, such as the way he gasped out, “A-Aomine-kun!”

Except that also suddenly reminded Aomine about their (now two-year-long) battle over his name, and he got yet another evil idea. He pulled back from the kiss and half-pulled his hand out of Tetsu’s pants and said, “Call me Daiki.”

Kuroko made a small whimper of protest, trying to arch his back to rub against Aomine’s hand to keep the friction going. “That’s cheating,” he whined.

“So?” With his free hand, Aomine pushed down on Tetsu’s stomach and pinned him to the couch so he couldn’t move. Then he leaned forward and nipped Tetsu’s ear before whispering, “Just call me Daiki.”

“Aomine,” Kuroko said as a compromise, trying in vain to move under Aomine’s hand.

Aomine hummed in consideration, and then relented. It wasn’t as though he was particularly enthused about stopping either. “I suppose that’ll do for now,” he said, releasing his hold on Tetsu and moving to unbutton his pants. “Next time, though...” he promised vaguely before putting the matter out of his mind for the moment.

* * *

“Aomine-kun, can you pass me the salt.” Kuroko asked.

Aomine passed it wordlessly, too busy inhaling his food to reply verbally.

They had survived several months of living together at college on mostly takeout food, as neither of them was very good at cooking, but eventually both their wallets and their stomachs compelled them to accept Kagami’s offer to cook for them on a regular basis. So tonight, they were at Kagami’s apartment for dinner.

Kagami kept giving Kuroko concerned looks throughout dinner, and it was starting to make Kuroko uncomfortable.

Eventually Kuroko excused himself to use the restroom and Kagami turned to Aomine. “Is everything okay with the two of you?” he asked.

Aomine gave him a weird look. “Um… yeah, we’re fine. Why?”

“He’s calling you Aomine-kun instead of Daiki,” Kagami said, still sounding concerned. More so for Kuroko than Aomine, since Kuroko was the one he was actually friends with, but he figured he was more likely to get answers from Aomine.

Aomine rolled his eyes. “Yeah, he always does that. I’ve been trying to get him to call me Daiki for years, but he’s being a little shit about it.”

“Huh. That’s weird. He calls you Daiki when he talks about you to me,” Kagami said, now more confused than worried.

Aomine carefully put the down the pointy utensils he was holding, then slammed his fists on the table. “Are you SERIOUS???”

Kuroko rushed in and looked between the two of them, seeming relieved that they weren’t in a fist fight like he’d thought when he heard the bang of Aomine’s fist on the table. “What’s going on?”

Aomine stood up. “You call me Daiki… to _him?”_ he exclaimed in disbelief, jerking a thumb at Kagami. “But not to _me?”_

“I call you that in front of everyone. Kise-kun cried the first time I did it in front of him,” Kuroko said with a shrug, walking back towards his seat.

Aomine gaped at him. “Wha-- _why?”_

“Because Kise-kun wanted me to call him Ryouta and I would not,” Kuroko said, sitting down.

Aomine just sighed and sat down as well, dragging a hand down his face in exasperation. “Well,” he said, his voice weak with resignation, “I guess I can at least be grateful for that.” He was mostly just trying to convince himself that he wasn’t upset and irritated as hell, because he was sure it couldn’t be good for his heart.

“Kuroko, why don’t you call him Daiki in front of him?” Kagami asked curiously.

“Because he wants me to,” Kuroko said simply. “And one time he took my milkshake over it,” he added before taking a sip of his water.

“That was _three years ago!_ ” Aomine objected. “What the _hell_ , Tetsu?”

“I don’t believe in forgive and forget,” Kuroko informed him while Kagami laughed.

“I’m gonna win,” Aomine said after a moment. “One of these days, I will win.” He began shoving food into his face to console himself.

“Win what?” Kagami asked between laugher. “Your pride? I think that’s gone, Ahomine.”

“Shut your stupid fucking face, Eyebrows,” Aomine snapped.

“I wasn’t aware we were having a competition _, Aomine-kun,”_ Kuroko said passively.

Aomine turned his glare onto Tetsu. “Well it wouldn’t have turned into a competition if you’d just started calling me Daiki at literally any point over the past four years.”

“What are the rules of this competition?”

“You call me Daiki, I win. You don’t call me Daiki, you’re an asshole.”

“Is there a time parameter? Do either of us get anything from winning?” Kuroko asked with a tilt of his head.

“The ‘time parameter’ is as soon as possible. If I win, I’ll be happy. You can decide whatever the hell you want your prize to be, I guess. I’m not giving you anything,” Aomine muttered. Then his jaw clenched shut.

“As soon as possible is not a time parameter. If it were you would have lost just now.”

Aomine didn’t really have any sort of logical response to that. In fact, coherent thought was sort of escaping him at this point, lost to all the anger churning in his stomach. He felt the emotion growing more and more intense suddenly, and before he knew it he was on his feet again, shouting. “Dammit Tetsuya, why is this a game to you? What is so _fucking funny_ about the fact that I just want the person I love to call me Daiki? Huh? What the _hell_ is amusing about that to you?” He glared at Tetsu for a moment, pretended Kagami wasn’t there, and then turned around and stormed out.

Kuroko sat in stunned silence for a moment. He hadn’t realized it was upsetting Aomine quite so much. “Kagami-kun, I think I should go,” Kuroko said, slowly getting to his feet and walking out the door to find Aomine, glancing around for his boyfriend.

Aomine had let his feet direct him, not really caring where he ended up, and found himself at the nearest basketball court. He didn’t have a ball at the moment, but somehow just being near the court was still somewhat of a comfort. He sat down on a bench nearby and hid his face in his hands, trying to steady his breathing and calm his pounding heart.

Kuroko found Aomine at the basketball court and sat down next to him.

Aomine jumped a little when Tetsu sat down beside him, not having heard him approaching. He said nothing, though, only waited to hear what Tetsu had to say.

After a few silent second, Kuroko began to explain. “I call you Daiki in front of other people because I enjoy calling you that. I didn’t realize how upset you were over me not saying it to you. I just found the different ways you tried to get me to a bit amusing.”

Aomine glanced over at Tetsu briefly and then looked down at the ground as he replied. “Well, yeah. It was kind of funny. Until about three years ago, when I felt like it was getting kind of old. But complaining about it made me the childish one.” He stopped when he could feel himself getting worked up again, and took a deep breath to calm down. “And you know, maybe it is childish. I don’t know. But it’s just… it’s important to me.”

“You know, if you had gone about it by trying to tell me that, I would have started calling you Daiki a lot sooner. Either way, I’m sorry to have upset you,” he said, leaning his head on Aomine’s shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Aomine said softly, kissing the top of Tetsu’s head and reaching for his hand to lace their fingers together. “I know I’m not good at talking about stuff. So. It’s not all your fault, anyway.”

“I’m not very good with it either. What a pair we make,” Kuroko said with a sigh.

Aomine smiled a little. “Well, I mean, it’s been four years and we’re still together so… I’d say we make a pretty damn good pair.”

Kuroko smiled back at him, and then looked up at him through his lashes. “Daiki. Do you wanna take me home tonight?” he whispered.

Aomine’s face heated up a little at the look Tetsu was giving him, but he was also confused. “Um… don’t we live together?”

“I was trying to flirt with you. You ruined it,” Kuroko said, laying down on the ground with a defeated expression.

“Oh. Well you coulda just said that in the first place,” Aomine said with a laugh. He got up and scooped Tetsu off the ground and began to carry him off the court.

“No. Put me down. I need to lay on the floor and think about my life choices that lead me to this point,” Kuroko protested.

“Tell you what,” Aomine said with a little smirk. “How about, you do all the thinking you want while I carry you home, and then when we get there, you can tell me whether you want me to fuck you into the mattress or not.”

Kuroko blushed and hid his face against Aomine’s chest. They were in public, for God’s sake. There was no one around, but still. “Yes. I want you to do that,” he reluctantly muttered, voice muffled by Aomine’s shirt as he felt his face heat up even more.

“...Do what?” Aomine asked. He very much enjoyed seeing Tetsu flustered like this.

Kuroko decided that he refused to be the only one blushing. So, he looked up, despite the fact that he really didn’t want to, and looked Aomine dead in the eyes. “I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk and I'm screaming your name, _Daiki.”_

That wasn’t _quite_ the reaction Aomine had been expecting; he was taken aback. And then Tetsu ended with his name and that’s when the blush began spreading across his face. He started walking significantly faster.

Kuroko looked at Aomine’s blush for a moment, satisfied, before hiding his face against Aomine’s chest again, because he was still blushing and he wasn’t going to let Aomine see.

When they got home, the first thing Aomine did was set Tetsu down on his feet, wrap an arm around his waist, and kiss him deeply. Then he pulled back and murmured, “Thank you, Tetsuya.”

“You’re welcome, Daiki,” Kuroko whispered back. “But I believed you promised me something when we got home.”

Aomine grinned. “I sure did,” he said, and pulled Tetsu into the bedroom.


End file.
